1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condiment containers and more particularly pertains to a new condiment container with clip for attaching to the side of a food container such as a French-fry box or a sandwich container of the type typically used in fast food restaurants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condiment containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, condiment containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,333; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,210; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,975; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,364; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,528; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,732.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new condiment container with clip. The inventive device includes a bottom wall with a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the outer perimeter of the bottom wall. The perimeter side wall has an upper edge defines a top opening. A clip is provided having an extent at the top end of the clip which is coupled to the perimeter side wall adjacent the upper edge of the perimeter side wall. The extent spaces the clip apart from the perimeter side wall to defines a slot therebetween adapted for extending a side of a food container therein such that the extent rests on the food container.
In these respects, the condiment container with clip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to the side of a food container such as a French-fry box or a sandwich container of the type typically used in fast food restaurants.